Distinguishing consumer products, such as beverages, from those of competitors in an attractive and interesting manner increases sales and consumption of the product. In creating consumer products, the product containers may be customized to appeal to a target market, while maintaining economic viability of the product. However, current printed labels contain static information only, limited to promotion of company brand, communicating limited information to customers such as product collection name, color style, size. Some product containers may also include a bar code with limited identifying information that is primarily scanned by cashiers.
However, the information printed on the product label may not include all of the desired information a consumer requires and typically cannot be changed easily, for example to target a specific type of consumer or reflect a change in the product, such as a change in price or other promotion. In order to make a change, the entire message has to be replaced, or over labeled with the new message, that is concealing the underlying message by applying a label over the message with the new indicia.
With the emergence of the internet of things it is desirable to create a product container and/or packaging label that can be connected to a network, is easily customizable, can provide customers with unlimited amount of related information both before and after purchase, and is cost effective to deploy at the individual container level.
The current disclosure discloses a product packaging label and/or product container that addresses the above limitations, and methods for manufacturing the same.